


Childhood Friend

by LCampbellFE



Category: Original Work
Genre: Child Narrator, Fiction, Imaginary Friend, Original work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LCampbellFE/pseuds/LCampbellFE
Summary: After so many years, I hardly remember writing this story. I was really surprised to see that I named the little girl Sadie because I have an adult original character who I named Sadie as well. From 2017 to 2021!This story focuses on a little girl who is a big sister and doesn't understand why her little brother is getting all the attention, so at the park, after being rejected by the other kids, makes a friend with another lonely girl.





	Childhood Friend

The weather is finally good and I get to go to the park with Mama! We have never gone and I had been waiting forever to go but it had been raining so badly. I even sang Rain, Rain Go Away a bunch of times but it still didn’t work. It worked today though! I guess it takes a while sometimes. We left around lunchtime in Mama’s car. It’s strange to be in her car and not be going to the hospital to see my brother, Henry. 

“Are we there yet?” I whine while picking at the sparkles on my purple skirt. 

“Almost, Sadie. Just a few minutes longer,” Mama replies. 

“But we’ve been in the car forever!” 

“It’s only been five minutes, kiddo,” she forces a smile then goes back to looking at the road. “The park won’t fly away on us. Just wait a little longer.” 

Mama might have said that it was only a few minutes, but I know it takes hours. We finally get to the park and while Mama is grabbing our stuff, I run over to the playground. 

She calls after me. “Don't get your shoes dirty Sadie! They need to stay clean for school!” 

I nod and run to a group of kids playing in the sandbox. There are two other girls and three boys all playing together. They are having a sandcastle building contest and the boys are working together. That's not fair for the girls! 

“Can I help? It’ll be fair if both teams have three players.” I hold up three fingers. 

The boys laugh as the girls look away from me then say, “We don't need your help. We can make a better one by ourselves.” 

“Oh okay… Good luck then…” I bunch up my skirt in my hands as I turn and leave. 

I really wanted to join them but I’m used to being ignored, so I sit on the grass a couple feet away from them so I can still watch. They notice me watching them and all get up to leave. I look at the grass and start pulling out chunks with my fists. 

Some different kids are shouting from the jungle gym. They're playing pirates! I get up and hurry over to them, hoping that they'll let me play with them. I climb up the painted metal steps and try to listen in on what they're doing. One kid sees me trying to join in and shoves me down the stairs. “We already started! You can't join, new kid!” 

My head, back, arms, my everywhere, hurts and I start to cry. The kids laugh and point at me as Mama rushes over and picks me up. She takes me to our picnic spot, sits down on the brown and yellow blanket, then holds me close while cradling me gently. She hushes my tears and kisses my head repeatedly. It's nice to be held by her this way. It's nice to have her care about me for once instead of Henry. 

I stop crying after a while and she sits me in her lap as she checks over my body for any cuts. I get up and wipe my eyes. “I'm okay, Mama. I'm gonna go play.” 

I go back and hide under the jungle gym, kicking the pebbles with my new purple Barbie™ shoes; the dust makes gray cover the purple cloth. I sigh with my whole body and when I look up, there is a girl sitting across from me! I jump in surprise and hit my head on the metal above us. She covers her mouth as she giggles. 

“I didn’t hear you show up!” I say in shock while rubbing my head. 

“You won’t ever be able to hear me coming,” she replies with a smile. 

“Are you a ninja?” 

“I can be.” She crawls out from where we sit and runs over to hide behind the tree beside the sandbox. 

I laugh and run after her. When I get to the tree, I look behind it and find that she has disappeared. I turn around and she’s standing there! “Stop scaring me!” I shout. 

She laughs at me again and plays with her blonde hair. I copy her and play with my brown hair. “My name is Katie,” she says. 

“I’m Sadie! Our names rhyme!” We both smile brightly then run over to the swings. I sit on my seat and she stands on hers. “You shouldn’t do that… You can get hurt.” 

“I’ll be fine.” Katie starts to swing. I stand on my swing as she goes super high then jumps off! She lands perfectly! I clap and cheer at her amazing landing. She takes a bow then runs over to the monkey bars. I follow her, not getting a chance to try jumping off my swing. Katie expertly goes across the bars, turns, then heads back to me. “Pretty cool huh?” 

“Totally cool! Let me try!” I grab the first bar then try to swing to the next one but fall to the ground. I try again but fall. “I wish I could do those things!” I say pouting. 

Katie is about to speak but Mama comes over. “It’s time to go home Sadie.” Her eyes are red and her cheek are pink like mine were when I was pushed. 

I pout and kick the pebbles. “Do we have to leave? I want to stay and play more!” 

“We can come back any other time. It’s time to leave now.” Mama turns and goes back to the blanket. 

“I wish you could stay at the park,” Katie says sadly. 

“I wish I could too… I thought coming to the park would be fun for Mama and me since we’ve been going to the hospital so often. She misses Henry.” 

“Don’t you miss your brother?” 

I kick the pebbles again then stand up. “Want to come over to my house to play?” 

“Sure! I can go anywhere that you go.” 

“Really?” I ask. 

“Yup! Just think of me and I’ll be there.” Katie smiles and holds my hand. 

\-----

Mama tucks me into bed after reading The Paper Bag Princess to me. 

“Can we go to the park again tomorrow?” I ask. 

Mama forces another smile, “Aren’t you tired at all from today?” 

“Nope!” I shake my head then hug my dolly tightly. “I want to go and have fun with Katie again! I know we’ll be friends for a long time.” 

“We’ll see. Get some rest, kiddo.” She turns off my bedroom light then leaves my room. She comes back a minute later to kiss me on the head but leaves again. I count to ten in my head before Katie shows up in my room, giggling softly.


End file.
